Potter Limitless
by Tank96
Summary: Harry is not so normal, well not even human, he is an elf and has been worked like a house elf. This is the story of what he goes though his life and elf.


**O, I do wish that I had some part in the books of harry potter, but alas that shall not happen. I do not own or have anything affiliated with the story apart from a love of the books. I do not gain money for my musings only enjoyment that someone shall read them and enjoy them. To say it simply, what is her's is her's, and what is mine is mine. **

**Please note this is a Harry Gabrielle fanfic, in this story Gabrielle is only a year younger then him. **

**I also can't write with an accent, but if someone is willing to write it down for me then I will happily change it over to the accented version. I also have not had a Beta reader go through this, so if anybody is willing to help with that then that would be great. **

Harry potter was not an ordinary boy, not in the slightest. The only similarity he shared with the rest of the human race was one of shape, he was not human. He had learned this early on in his life, emerald green eyes, lighting scars, and pointed ears don't make for a normal child. While at a young age he had devoured all of the books at the library, on all subjects. Thought the ones that he preferred we're the ones on magic, the way that they explained the phenomena that happened such as the time when he disappeared and appeared on the roof of the school roof.

He sat in his usual spot in the library where the sun cascaded down over his shoulder and onto the pages of the book he was reading. There was a screen that he heard from the direction of the play equipment. He looked over in that direction to see his whale of a cousin standing over a girl, her dress dirtied from the fall. He looked at his cousin as he brought back his fist to strike at the prone figure sprawled on the ground. Harry's temper flared, with a small "pop" he was standing next the girl Dudley's fist stopped in his hand. Shrill cries emirates from the prone girl, Harry suddenly thee away the fist, and yelling at Dudley, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "She was playing on OUR play equipment." gesturing towards himself and his two friends behind him. The thin blond haired boy behind Dudley started to speak up " Just hit him Dudley, no one cares if he gets hurt." Dudley brought back his fist for a big punch but before he could let it fly, he was latterly flying. He had been sent back just over a meter into the two others. Stumbling they got up and ran away, with a little moisture starting to appear at the corner of their eyes. Harry turned round to the small girl still sprawled out on the ground her dress was covered in dirt. He looked at the girl, as she moved her silvery blonde blond hair over her shoulder "Thank, you, very, much." she said in a heavily French accented voice. Harry looked at her somewhat confused, changeling into French "**my name is Harry, what is yours**?" Harry asked in broken French. She giggles and it sounded like the tinkering of bells. "**My name is Gabrielle**" she said as she stood up looking at him. "**Hello"** he said with a smile gracing his face. "**We had better get you to see the nurse**" they walked up the concrete path towards the school buildings. The principle walked out and out her hands on her hips, "Harry, follow me to my office." Harry followed to plump principle away for the little girl he had helped.

Harry looked around the school as he came back for his week in true hell; he had not eaten and barely drunk anything in the week since incident with his cousin. He could not spot the girl he had helped he was about to retreat to the solace of his spot in the library when another girl walked up to him her brown hair going down to her shoulders. "Gabrielle asked me to give this to you, she said as she held out a sealed envelope."

With elaborate hand writing across the front with the one word "Harry" he took the envelope from the girl "thank you" he said as she rushed away from the pointy eared black headed youth. He walked away the letter clung tightly in his hand. He walked to his spot in the library as he opened the letter from the Gabrielle.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you, I hope that you did not get into too much trouble when you helped me. I have gone back home to France, but I hope the one day I will get to say thank you to you in person. Though I doubt that we will ever see each other again as next year I will be going to a boarding school that doesn't get mail often so there is no point in writing to me over the school year. Though in the holidays I will be at home and able to receive letters from you. I hope that we will meet again, my hero. _

_Gabrielle Delacour _

Harry looked at the letter reading through it again with almost a tear in his eye, he had someone to talk too; the Dursley's could not change this. The only problem was how to reach her?

Months later…

Harry fell out of the side car of the motorbike, with his jet black hair plastered to his face just exposing the tips of his ears. "We best get you inside, and get you a room." "Hagrid, where?" Harry questioned Hagrid tapped the motor bike twice with his pink umbrella, *pop* the motor bike started to shrink down the size of a match box. Hagrid picked it up, then looked to harry his mouth having fallen open, " well I can't just leave it here can I?" Hagrid took off and rounded the corner, and walked up to a nondescript pub, with a weathered sign precariously hung over the door pronouncing the Pub as The Leaky Cauldron. Harry almost had to run to keep up with the lager man's strides. Hagrid opened the door and beckoned for Harry to go in. He walked in and looked around; the pub looked like it would be at home in the Victorian era. With people sitting around the place cloaks draped across that back of the chairs. Harry walked slowly through the pub, with its warmth radiating into his sodden frame.

"Usual Hagrid" an old man called from across the pub, "No thank you, Tom. I have a bit of shopping to do with the young lad."

Hagrid walked up to a door, waking through it with a scrape of the door on the cobbles. Harry looked down the bustling ally that would not have been out of place in the Victorian era. Colour burst into life every he looked. Books, clothes and other random assortment of things littered the high street. "Hagrid, where are we going?" Harry asked Hagrid" Gringotts, of course. No other wizarding bank in England" he said as he looked down at him. The white marble steps stood in contrast to the grey flagstones of the street as they approached the imposing white marble building. "Almost forgot something," He pulled out a key from a pocket inside his coat and handed it to harry. "This is yours now Harry." Harry looked at the small golden key, as they moved into the bank. Harry looked around the hall at all of the squat people sitting behind big desks. They walked up to the closest one available teller, looking up at Hagrid "What are they?" "They are goblins harry. No need to worry though, clever as they come Goblins. Don't ever cross one though, otherwise you might be leaving the bank without a head" Harry gulped, yes don't worry they may just behead you if you do something wrong, yes nothing to worry about. They reached the teller and without even looking up from the desk the goblin "Key please" In what was a passable excuse for a human board tone. Harry passed him the little golden key, a slot opened on the desk and the key was slid in. The goblin looked up from the desk eyes darting right at his head. "Well Mr Potter, there are a few things that need your attention. Follow me." The goblin jumped down and passed his key back to harry as they walked away from Hagrid.

"Excuse me Mr Goblin." "Griphook" "Mr Griphook, but why did Hagrid not come with us?" "He is not allowed to impede on your family business." Harry followed behind the goblin until they reached a door labelled Ragnok. Griphook smartly rapped on the door and Enter was head from the other side of the door a moment later. Griphook opened the door and gestured for Harry to move into the room where upon he closed the door with a sold thud. The room was small only just being big enough for a desk, a bookshelf and a few chairs.

"Mr Potter, I am Ragnok the Potter account manager and we have many things to talk about. Please sit." Harry walked up to the seat opposite Ragnok, worry etching itself into his face. "First we must discuss you where you have been living, we can then move onto your portfolio with this bank." "Well I was staying with my relatives the Dursley's' since I can remember…" Fine, we will have your Gringott's Bank statements sent there when you are not at Hogwarts. Now your family vault currently contains 500238 Galleons, 14 Sickles and 3 Knuts." Excuse me but what is the worth of Galleons in pounds?" "The current exchange rate is 1 Galleons to 5 pounds Mr Potter" Harry's jaw dropped that meant that he was currently had over 2.5 million pounds in his bank vault. "Shall we continue or do you wish to continue you impersonation of a fish? Your current shares in companies within the United Kingdom are:

45% Share in Flourish and Blott's

40% shares in the Daily Profit

20% shares in Nimbus racing brooms

20% in Musically Challenged Charmers

10% Slug and Jitters

10% Magical Terrarium

Most recently you had a major loss when 'Warlock wonders, Wands and Staves' closed. Being the beneficiary, the major section of the gold came out of your vault but you did end up with a dosen wands and staves. While off the rest of your investments you earn 3000 to 5000 Galleons a month. Here is the actual portfolio." Ragnok passed over the red leather bound file to Harry, Embossed in gold on the front of the file of the name Potter. Looking down at the portfolio in his hands his hair falls in front of his face as he looked. An audible gasp comes from across the table "Mr Potter please show me your ears!" Harry pulled back his hair from his ears showing them in all of their pointed glory. "Well this changes things" Harry let his hair fall back into place, over his ears, as Ragnok talked in an amused tone. "Well as an elf you get different right in Gringotts then the rest of the magical humans. Though I will tell you about that next time you come here, as I will have to brush up on the history of Goblin and Elf relations. So is there anything else that you need to do today while in the bank?" "Yes Sir, I need to go to my bank vault so that I can get some money out for my school things." Harry watched as Ragnok reached into his desk and pulled out a red bad, "That is not a problem Mr Potter, I have a bag that was your fathers that will allow you to pull out the right amount of gold each time. I believe that he got it for your mother who did not like the cart rides down to the vault." "Thanks," Harry picked up the bag from where it lay on the table "so how does it work exactly?" Rangnok just looked at Harry, "It is quite simple, what you do is you tell it the amount of money that you need you then reach in and pull out the amount, we at Gringotts then get a statement saying that this much has been spent, and we include the reductions into your monthly report. " Harry looked at the bad in his hands, "Will it work with pounds as well?" "Yes, to some extent, you have to think of the amount of Galleons and then think of converting it to pounds." Harry just smiled, "Thankyou very much Sir." "Well if that is all, then it is time to conclude this meeting." Ragnok got up from the seat and walked around the desk to where Harry was sitting and opened the door. "Shall we?" Harry got up from the seat and followed Ragnok out of the office, back to main foyer. Just as they reached the desk Ragnok disappeared into the move crowed of people. Shrugging Harry walked out of the bank to start to purchase his school items and now that he came to think of it some books on the Wizarding world and on goblins.

Harry walked out of the front doors of the bank to see Hagrid sitting there on the white marble steps with his pink umbrella sitting across his knees. "Hi Hagrid, sorry to keep you waiting." "No problem Harry" Hagrid got up from where he was sitting and brushes himself off. "So where to first Harry?"

2 Hours later harry was walking down the alley with a 2 compartment trunk charmed to be feather light. So I only need to get my books, a pet and my wand. Well we will get you your books harry walked into the book store Flourish and Blott's and his eyes lit up as he walked into the store. He had enjoyed the time that he had spent in the library at school away from his cousin and he grew accustomed to having a lot of books around him but this was a whole new level. He walked in reverently to the store and heard a chuckle from behind him." I will get your school books you can have a look around the store." Harry thanked him then wandered off into the shop. He walked around the shop reading every title that he could and picking out quite a few of them. Harry heard his name being called from the back of the store, Hagrid stood there with a small stack of books sitting on the counter. Hagrid turned around and started to rawer with laughter. Harry walked up a stack of books so tall that he could barely see over it. "You do know that there is a Library at Hogwarts, there is no need to buy the whole shop." He said as he quaked with laughter. "Well we know what house you will be in now don't we?" Harry just placed the books on the counter and waited for the shop assistant to tell him the price. They walked out of the shop after Harry had pay for the books, "So off to get a pet now? " Harry asked ask he placed all of the books into his trunk .

Harry closed his trunk with a click and walked after Hagrid towards the magical menagerie, he was walking through the store looking at all of the things when he got to a display of eggs. He stopped to look at them, just as Hagrid walked up to him, "Harry, what are you looking at the eggs for?" There is an egg at the back without a sign to say what it is." Harry pointed to the egg at the back of the display, well sounds interesting. You never know what you are going to get." He picked it up a smile on his face and walked over to the counter, how much for the egg?" "10 Galleons" the shop keeper said in a board tone. Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out the 10 Galleons and placed them on the counter and walked out with the egg in hand. "Hagrid, do you know what that egg is?" "Harry, I have helped raise one before. So if you can hatch it you will be quite happy with it." He placed the egg into Harry's hand "Make sure to look after it mind you…"

"Well on to Olivander's." Hagrid strolled down the road as Harry tried to run behind him while pulling the trunk. The shop was old a grey, the paint almost falling off the door in front of him. "well Harry, I will take your trunk to the Cauldron and put it in a room. Then come back. You should be done by then." He picked up the trunk without another word and walked down the alley towards the pub. Harry looked at the back of the retreating Hagrid, and with a shrug moved into the store. "Well who do we have here, hair of a Potter, eyes that I have only seen on Lily Evans, and Ears that aren't human? Well quite the image you display young mister Potter. "A man stepped out of the shadows into the light that was bathing the store. "I remember when I sold both of your parent's wands; James Potter had an 11" mahogany wand. Reasonably pliable, was good for transfiguration. Your mother Lily had a 10 1/4 "willow wand. Swishy good for charms work. So, Mr potter what are you looking for today, or should I say what wand it looking for you? Olivader turned and walked off leaving harry just standing there but within a minute he was back with a collection of wands. Placing the boxes down on the front of the counter they started the long and gruelling process of picking a wand.

Harry looked at the wand in his hand, it odd it felt warm to his had but it was simply a stick. He looked at olivader over the counter. "It seems that that will be you wand, Mr Potter." I have only had the much difficultly choosing a wand for one other person. A Nymphadora Tonks if I recall correctly, though she did not have such 'interesting' reactions." Olivander looked around his now singed, exploded and wet shop. "Well Mr Potter that will be 4 Galleons." I hope that that wand works well for you. "Harry placed the money on the counter in front of the elderly wizard, with a "sorry" leaving his mouth as he left the store. He walked out to find Hargrid leaning against the building looking almost half asleep." Well that took you some time." he said with a yawn. They both walked towards the Cauldron, feeling that food and sleep were the orders for the rest of the day.


End file.
